Bella: The Real Her
by A.Pelosi
Summary: Who is Bella really? Is she who she says she is? Better summary inside. After TLO, and during New Moon. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I've been very busy with my school work, play practice, flute practice, etc, then sick with teh flu. Sorry! Well, now I'm back with a new story. **

**Title: Story # 1 (until I come up with a better title; please send me ideas for the title!)**

**This story is actually a crossover b/w Twilight and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It is after TLO and after New Moon, when Edward leaves Bella.**

**Pairings: Bella and Hades (You'll understand why it's a Bella/Hades pairing when you read the story. :) Also, it is an AU, and Percabeth, Thalico, etc. The characters might be a little OOC, just bear with it.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon, she went back home, since she wasn't who she said she was. Who is she? R&R!**

**OK, I'll stop ranting. Onward with the story!**

**Chapter the First**

**Bella, Forks, WA, the woods**

I followed Edward to the woods, wondering why he wanted to talk. When he faced me, his golden eyes burned with some sort of grief.

"Bella, we're leaving Forks," he said to me. What? We're leaving Forks? Why? I wanted to go back home.

"We're leaving?" I asked him, not meeting his eyes.

"No, we're leaving, as in my family and myself," he said.

"I'm not coming?" I asked him.

"No, you're not good for me anyway. Take care of yourself, Bella. Do me a favor; don't get hurt," he said, and he disappeared into the woods.

Now, I know what you're thinking. You're probably thinking that I would break down and cry, since my love just left me. That is not so. The truth is, I don't _actually _even love Edward. You may be wondering, how is that possible? A mere girl, who's been obsessed with Edward and loved him since the start couldn't not actually love him. Well, the truth is, I was pretending. I'm not who I said I was. I do have a husband and love, you just don't know who it is yet. I didn't really care at all about Edward.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but that's not my real name. My real name is Persephone, Queen of the Dead, wife to Hades, lord of the dead, daughter of Demeter.

Yep, that's me. Greek myths are real. As you know, Edward and his family are vampires. Pretty ironic for the Queen of the Dead to pretend to be in love with a creature that technically is already dead. The term is undead.

You probably wondered how I would love Hades, considering that he kidnapped me millions of years ago. Well, I have grown to love my husband. He is actually very kind and considerate.

I also didn't cheat on Hades either. We both knew immortal love was stronger and lasts forever. We gods and goddesses only feel lust towards mortal lovers. Therefore, we had an agreement. We agreed that it was OK to have mortal lovers; we just had to return to our immortal lovers. So, I have to return to Hades. Since it is September, the year of my fake birthday, I get to go to the underworld to be with my Hades for six months till March.

I actually didn't go to the mortal world to find a mortal lover. I was actually taking a break in the mortal world, seeing how well the mortal world was living. Along the way, I decided to pretend to fall in love with Edward to see how mortal men treated mortal women. Even though Edward and his family claim to be immortal, they aren't actually. If I set them on fire, they could die. Immortal means immortal.

I slowly walked back to Charlie's house. Charlie was actually a demigod, son of Apollo. His real daughter, Isabella, actually died 5 years ago. Isabella's mother, Renee, was devastated and left to live in Phoenix. He was nice enough to take me in, letting me use his daughter's identity. But, he did not know who I truly was. He thought I was a demigod in hiding. I took out a pad and pencil and wrote:

Dear Charlie,

Thank you so much for taking me in. I have decided to go back home to the underworld, as there is nothing left for me after Edward left. To be honest, I hated Edward! As a token of my appreciation, you may visit your daughter in the underworld anytime soon. I have enclosed a medellion. If you want to visit your daughter, you must present this medellion to me. Thank you again.

Yours truly,

Queen Persephone (Bella)

I slipped the medellion onto the table; it was actually a medellion that can get you safely to the underworld and safely back again, and cooked a plate of spaghetti. He'll see it. I also finally told him who I really was. Then, I left the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie (I just had to put a little part of him in. :) Don't worry! I'll get back to Bella soon!)<strong>

I returned home from work and opened the door. "Bella?" I called. There was no sound. Bella is not really my daughter. Well, the name Isabella Marie Swan belongs to my daughter, who died five years ago is, but the girl assuming the identity is not. Bella, how I miss her sweet smile, laugh...Renee left because of that.

I know that Bella right now is a demigod in hiding. I myself am a demigod. I am the son of Apollo, god of prophecy, music, poetry, and the sun. Even though she's not my real daughter, I treat her like my own. I care for her. Recently, she was dating Edward Cullen. I don't trust that boy! He's hurt my Bella before. I gave him a second chance. Then, I saw a note on the table. It was adressed Charlie on the outside. I opened it and read "Thank you so much for taking me in." That was the first line. Bella is gone?

Then, I read, "I have decided to go back home to the underworld, as there is nothing left for me after Edward left." Maybe Bella is a daughter of Hades. I guess that would make sense, I guess. And I can't believe Edward left her!

Then, I read, "to be honest, I hated Edward! As a token of my appreciation, you may visit your daughter in the underworld anytime soon. I have enclosed a medellion. If you want to visit your daughter, you must present this medellion to me. Thank you again."

I looked for the medellion and sure enough, it was on the table. Bella is so nice, giving me this to visit my real daughter Isabella. However, the truth is, Bella is more a daughter to me than Isabella, my real daughter.

Finally, I noticed the note was signed, "Queen Persephone (Bella)." I almost fainted when I read that. I housed a goddess, the daughter of Demeter, the wife of Hades, lord of the dead? I hoped I was kind enough, and didn't offend her. Then, I sighed. I'm going to miss Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

My airplane landed in Los Angeles International Airport. You may be wondering why I didn't zap myself to Hades's palace. The truth is, I was too tired to do that. Besides, I wanted to enjoy the mortal world just a bit longer.

I entered the DOA, the cover-up for the entrance to the underworld through Charon's ferry. I entered, knowing Charon wouldn't recognize me. After all, I still look like Bella Swan, with chocolate brown eyes, and brunette hair. In reality, I have golden hair, and eyes the color of springtime. I saw Charon standing near the podium, with a rich Italian suit on. Oh, he's so difficult ever since he discovered Italian suits.

"Yes, how did you die?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Oh...uh, Mr. Charon, I drowned in the ocean," I said. He nodded at me as if he just understood everything.

"Why should I take you. You're a mere child; you probably don't have money. You can wait a few hundred years," he said.

"Do you want to challenge me, Charon?" I said in a menacing voice. I can be pretty scary if I want. I glared at him.

"No...no, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Bella Swan," I said.

Suddenly, he said, "Are you a godling? Because Bella Swan already came through. I remember every one of my passengers."

"Yes, I'm the demigod daughter of Hades," I told him.

"Fine, you can come. But, you must tell Lord Hades that I want a pay raise," he said. Ugh! Him and his pay raise. I nodded. He added me to his boat of passengers. While we descended down, Charon's suit became a robe and all the ghosts' modern clothes became robes.

Then, we stopped at the River Styx, and I started to go in, when Charon said, "I coming with you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because last time I asked someone to ask about my pay raise, they didn't grant it," he said.

"Fine," I said, and started treking towards the palace. On the way, a sign that said "Welcome the the Underworld". "EZ Pass to Death", and "Welcom newly deceased" were the other signs. These were leading to the Judging Hall where souls get judged to go to Elysium, Fields of Punishment, whatever. I started to head to the palace. When Cerberus saw me, he didn't bark. I guess he recognized me even though I didn't look like myself.

I stopped in front of Hades's throne. He was very tall, wearing brisk black robes, and a crown was on his forehead. He was handsome. Next to him I saw was my throne, a little smaller, but still pretty nice.

"Yes, godling, what do you seek?" he said to me in a cold voice. He didn't recognize me. Charon looked at me expectantly, wanting me to grant his wish. Then, he saw Charon. "What are you doing here?" he roared.

"Well, this daughter of yours is going to ask you something," he said.

"I have no daughter. Backtrack. I had a daughter. Bianca di'Angelo. She died. Now, I only have a son, Nico di'Angelo," said Hades.

Charon gasped. "I'm sorry, my lord, I didn't know that this wasn't your daughter. If I knew, I would've asked for a pay. If I knew, I wouldn't let her go," said Charon.

"My lord," I started to say.

"Silence, godling. Now, which one of my brothers are you the daughter of? I'm curious to know," said Hades.

"My lord, don't you recognize me?" I asked, my voice quivering. I turned back into myself. Hades took a good look at me and gasped.

"Persephone?" he asked, a little uncertain.

"Yes, my darling, it is I, Persephone, returned home at last," I replied.

"Persephone, my dove, you have finally returned. Charon, you may leave," he ordered Charon.

"Come on, don't just stand there, sit on your throne," said Hades. I did. I felt my power coming back to me. "What did Charon want?"

"He wanted a pay raise," I said.

"That Charon is impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits!" He kept ranting until I calmed him down a bit. Ah. It's good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward: (A/N: They don't know Bella is Persephone yet. This is the real Chapter 2.)**

We were in New York City, actually. After leaving Bella, my family and me decided to move back to New York.

I must get Bella back. "Bella," I said, and smiled. It was nice to say her name again. I swore to myself I would never love again after that. You see, Bella would be my one and only love. I left her because I felt that our world was too dangerous for her.

We gathered near the computer and Alice decided to email her. We'll email her. After all, we did have her email. Alice wrote the following email:

Dear Bella,

We miss you, please tell us where you are. You disappeared from Charlie's house. Please! Please!

Love,

Alice

Hopefully, Bella will get it and we'll be able to track her down.

"We'll track her with this GPS when we get her email," said Esme.

"Yeah, guys, we'll find Bella," said Alice.

"What's so nice about that girl?" sneered Rosalie. I almost wanted to pounce on her because of what she did to my Bella.

We actually got a reply back which said:

Dear Alice,

I know you probably miss me, but I am now home living where I belong with my husband way downstairs and his hat. My father way upstairs has welcomed me back to his home and NYC. The only thing I'll tell you: I am not Charlie's daughter. Also, beware of my world. It is more dangerous than your world.

Let me address each of you:

Carlisle, you were like a father to me. More so than my own father. I enjoyed your company greatly. Do me a favor; don't try to find me.

Esme, you were like a mother to me; I enjoyed your company, and shall miss you. Sorry I can't come back.

Rosalie, I'm sorry our relationship has not improved, but I'm glad we gave it a try. Neverless, I still love you.

Alice, Alice...what can I say? You are my best friend and sister. Don't look for my future and I'm sorry I had to leave.

Jasper, I know you are probably killing yourself for almost hurting me, but don't. I know you are vampire, and it is your natural tendency to want human blood. I forgive you.

Emmett, you were like a brother to me. I enjoyed your childish behavior and hugs. Don't find me.

And...finally, Edward, I'm not going to forget you. What can I say? I'm sorry our relationship didn't work out the way we wanted. Just to let you know, I have moved on. It's time for you to move on, too. I saw Tanya; she's shown an interest in you. Go to her; I encourage you. As a last request from your ex-girlfriend. I forgive you for leaving me. You only wanted best for me.

I love each and everyone of you, and will put in the last word: Don't look for me.

Good bye, and love you forever,

Bella P. married to H.

PS: Tell Edward that I am sorry he never loved me. I'm OK, but DON'T try to find me. You'll never find me!

After that heartfelt letter, my family was close to tears. Rosalie turned to me and said, "Edward...I'm sorry."

It also made no sense whatsoever. Since when is my sweet innocent Bella married? I loved her; my sweet innocent Bella never even had a boyfriend before me. I must get her back. And why does she live "way downstairs"? "Way downstairs" where? And why does her father live " way upstairs". Why does her husband have a "hat"? She's not Charlie's daughter, but what world does she live in? Surely the human world?

Alice looked at me angrily for saying I didn't love Bella. It was the only way to let her go.

Emmett got the GPS info. She was nowhere to be found. The GPS couldn't get a location. Wait...she lives in Los Angeles? Whatever is my sweet angel doing in such a dangerous place? Esme and Rosalie went to Los Angeles to try to track Bella down.

When they came back, they had no luck. "No Bella?" I asked.

"None, we looked up every address of Bella P. She just doesn't exist. And no household with the name H. has a Bella living in it, or any with P. Face it, she's disappeared," said Emmett.

Bella's disappeared. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and three people walked in. The first boy had dark black hair and sea-green eyes. The second was a girl with electric blue eyes and spiky black hair. The final boy had dark black eyes that looked like either a madman or a genius's eyes. He also had black hair.

"Hello, are you the Cullens?" the first boy spoke.

"Yes," said Carlisle. "What do you want?"

"We are half-bloods. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, that is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and the last one is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. We are here to send you to camp. You are all demigods, or half-bloods," said the boy called Percy. We followed them to New York, since that was where they were to be.

(A/N: Let's skip a time period in which all were explained, they believed, and are getting claimed! :))

We were being claimed. "All Hail Rosalie Hale, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of Love and Beauty. All Hail Emmett Cullen, son of Ares, god of war, All Hail Alice and Carlisle Cullen, children of Apollo, god of the sun, healing, prophecy. All hail Jasper Cullen, son of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. All hail Edward Cullen, son of Apollo, god of music and Esme Cullen, daughter of Demeter, goddess of agriculture!" said Chiron.

Then we were led to our cabins.

**Bella**

I was checking email in the underworld. This is my last time to do this. Then, I'll just Iris message. I got the first one from Renee. It said:

Dear Bella,

Where are you?

Renee

Renee was the only one that knew my true identity, though she's not my mom. My mom is Demeter.

Relax, Renee,

I'm home again with Hades.

Love,

Persephone

I sent in away. Then, I got a email from Angela Weber, whom I knew back in Forks. It said:

Dear Bella,

Do you want to come to my graduation party? Where are you?

Ange

I replied saying that I cannot and that we musn't keep touch anymore, and that I was home with my husband. Angela thought that I meant Edward. Of course not. I said my other husband, but didn't specify. I ended with a good-bye and stopped writing to her. Finally, I got the email from her. It said:

Dear Bella,

We miss you, please tell us where you are. You disappeared from Charlie's house. Please! Please!

Love,

Alice

I sighed and replied that I was home with Hades, though I said "husband way downstairs". No need to be specific. Then, I said that my father way upstairs has welcomed me back, and that it's too dangerous to find me and be in my world. I bet they still tried to, though. I ended with a "Bella P. married to H," which means Bella Persephone married to Hades, but no need to get specific on that.

Then, I turned off my computer and made it disappeared. Hades walked in.

"My dove, how are you?" he asked.

"Do you truly love me?" I asked him the one question that bothered me for so long. After all, _Edward_ swore he truly loved me, but he didn't really.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you," said Hades.

"But you love Maria, and you mourn her," I argued. Maria. What a terrible girl who almost ruined my love life. I was almost jealous.

"I may have loved Maria, but I love you more, dear Persephone. You are my one and only true love. I love you with all my heart," he proclaimed. "Otherwise, why would I kidnap you and tell you to eat the ponegranate? If I didn't love you, I would've let you go." Just to prove his point, he gave me one of his heartbreaking smiles. He almost never gave this smile to anyone but me. Then, he cradled me into the sort of hug, just like what Edward would've done, and kissed me very passionately.

My heart skipped a few beats. My Hades truly loves me. He really does.

"My dove, I kidnapped you because I didn't know how to make a heartbreaking proposal. Sorry if you felt terrible being away from your mother," said Hades.

"'Tis OK, Hades, I love you now just as much, so I forgive you," I said. It's good to be back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I'm back with more for you.**

**I'm still thinking of the story title. NB: Persephone has black hair and warm brown colored eyes. I know I said golden hair and eyes the color of flowers before, but I was wrong. I am too lazy to change it, anyway. So, Bella looks a bit like Persephone. Not enough to tell that she used to be Bella, but enough. However, Edward might recognize her if he looks at her closely, but for the most part, no one can tell. That's because Persephone has dark brown, almost black hair that is very long, and warm brown colored eyes. She's very pretty. Also, The Lost Hero never happened.**

**Bella/Persephone, Underworld, later that day:**

I was sitting on the bed that Hades and I shared when Hades walked in.

"My dove, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just sitting here," I told him. "What's up?"

"Zeus wants you on Mt. Olympus. Now that I have a throne there, I will come with you, my dear," he said.

"Yes, my lord, I will greatly appreciate coming," I said. I got up, with the black crown still on my head, and zapped myself onto Olympus.

"Ah, Persephone, dear, you have come," said Father Zeus to me.

"Yes, Father," I said, and I sat down on the simple visitor's stool.

"My dear, we have decided that you shall go to Camp Half-Blood and teach the demigods how to fight hand-to-hand combat," said Zeus.

"Why me, Father? Why not Athena, or Ares?" I asked.

"Athena, will you care to explain to Persephone our plan?" asked Father.

"Yes, Father. Persephone, something terrible has happened. Something is up, I know it. Typhoon or some other creature is stirring and has kidnapped a few minor gods and a few demigods sons of Ares and Apollo. So, I have come up with a plan. You are to train the demigods," said Athena.

"Athene, why don't you personally train them?" I asked.

"The plan is that I will be in the library and any other place to try to find out what that creature is and why they have kidnapped some minor gods and demigods. Lord Poseidon is to check the ocean and guard the ocean so that the creature doesn't go into the ocean. Father Zeus is to guard Olympus to keep it safe. Artemis, Apollo, and Ares have agreed to try to find the gods and demigods that have been kidnapped and to hunt monsters, and Hermes agreed to watch out for the creatures by checking the mortal world. Lord Hades will check Tartarus to make sure none have escaped. Dionysus is to continue being Camp Half-Blood's director. Aphrodite will try to keep the women safe, Hephaestus will forge something to help us in the long run. Demeter will try to keep Earth fruitful while also trying to find the culprit. Hera will make sure no one else gets kidnapped, and that leaves you, Persephone. Therefore, we've decided that your job will be training the demigods personally and helping Dionysus. He could use the extra help. We've also recruited some extra people to help us. They are demigods, but not completely. That's is all. Persephone, go do your job," said Athena.

"Fine, Athena, Father, I'll do it," I said. After saying good-bye, I zapped myself to the forest near Camp Half-Blood, and put a hood over my head. I walked through the forest. Suddenly, I saw someone with golden eyes.

That creature attacked me and I fell to the ground. "Who are you?" it asked.

I was shocked. I recognized the voice. It belong to Emmett Cullen. What was he doing here? Then a female voice said, "Emmett, you can't just attack that person. For all you know, that person could be a mortal." That voice was Alice's, my old friend.

Alice turned and said to me, "Who are you?"

"Not telling," I said and smirked.

"OK, well we're calling," she said. She turned and ran and came back with a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes just like Athena's. She looked exactly like Athena except that Athena's hair was black, while hers was blonde. She must be a daughter of Athena. She also had a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. He looked exactly like Uncle Poseidon. He must be a son of Poseidon. Then, there was a girl with spiky black hair. Her eyes were electric blue, just like Father's. She must be a daughter of Zeus, and my half-sister. Finally, there was a boy with raven black hair, and dark black eyes that looked like Hades's. I smirked. Nico, Hades's demigod son. I met him before, a couple of times, even though I didn't particularly like him. I was envious that his mother was able to give birth, while I wasn't.

There were also a few vampires. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. All of them. Let's see Rosalie see me now.

All of them had their weapons drawn, and yelled, "Whoever you are, we aren't afraid to fight you."

I held out my hand and my weapon appeared in my hand, a Stygian Iron knife. Why I carried it, you may ask. It is protection. I yelled, "You demigods think you can hurt me? Son of Poseidon, you think you are so good after taking a dip in the Styx, eh? Daughter of Athena, I know you have formated a plan, but it won't work. Daughter of Zeus, you can't hurt me with your lightening. Son of Hades, I cannot be affected by your weapon. Vampires, don't attack me; you'll regret it in your afterlife." I sounded different as Persephone; maybe a bit more melodous, my voice, not at all like Bella Swan. I knew what happened to all of them. I can do that sort of thing, being Persephone, a goddess, and Queen of the Underworld. People either call me Lady Persephone, or if they want to be more respectful Queen Persephone. I'm called Queen Persephone in the winter, and Lady Persephone in the summer.

**Percy**

I was in the Big House when Alice Cullen walked in. The Cullens came a few days ago, and we're now best friends. "T-there is a creature out there. We believe it may be a monster, an emposi (A/N: don't know if spelled correctly). Help!" she said. I quickly gathered Annabeth, Thalia and Nico together while Alice got the rest of the Cullens. Then, we charged into the woods with our weapons.

The creature was hooded in a hood. It was definately a she, since the creature wore a dress. We yelled, "Whoever you are, we aren't afraid to fight you."

Then, she monster held out her hand and a knife appeared out of nowhere. Then, she yelled, in a melodous voice, which sounded so familiar, "You demigods think you can hurt me? Son of Poseidon, you think you are so good after taking a dip in the Styx, eh?" I gasped. How did she know? I didn't really tell anyone. How did she know I was a son of Poseidon? All the Cullens looked at me strangly.

She continued. "Daughter of Athena, I know you have formated a plan, but it won't work." Annabeth gasped next to me.

Then, she said, "Daughter of Zeus, you can't hurt me with your lightening." Thalia stifened.

Then, she said, "Son of Hades, I cannot be affected by your weapon." Nico gasped when that was said, as he can hurt anyone with his Stygian Iron Sword.

"Vampires, don't attack me; you'll regret it in your afterlife," said the monster. The vampires gasped while we pondered it. What did she mean? Then, she revealed her hood and Nico gasped.

"Stepmother! I'm so sorry we tried to attack you! I'll never do that again!" he said over and over again while bowing down to his "stepmother". I recognized this woman too. If I recall seeing her in the underworld, and Nico calling her "Stepmother", then it has to be Queen Persephone.

"'Tis OK, Nico," she said.

Annabeth asked, "Queen Persephone, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, well I want you to take me the my idiotic brother Dionysus first," she said. We brought her with us to see Chiron and Mr. D.

When Mr. D saw Queen Persephone, he said, "Ah, sister, welcome. What brings you here?"

"You were there during the council, Dionysus. I'm here to train the demigods," said Queen Persephone. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Queen Persephone, right this way," said Chiron, bowing a little.

**Persephone:**

After revealing my hood, Nico bowed and said, "Stepmother! I'm so sorry we tried to attack you! I'll never do that again!" It was kind of funny to watch.

"'Tis OK, Nico," I said.

The daughter of Athena asked, "Queen Persephone, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, well I want you to take me the my idiotic brother Dionysus first," I said. I went with them to see Chiron and Dionysus. When Dionysus saw me, he said, "Ah, sister, welcome. What brings you here?"

"You were there during the council, Dionysus. I'm here to train the demigods," I said, while rolling my eyes.

"Yes, Queen Persephone, right this way," said Chiron, bowing a little.

A/N: DONE!

R&R

Amera


End file.
